


Alive

by nocowardpath



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocowardpath/pseuds/nocowardpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Abandoned; feel free to use the ideas/write a continuation.) The Crazy Diamonds murder someone when Mondo's not around, and Ishimaru happens to be a witness; it's necessary to dispose of him.<br/>For once in his life, Mondo decides to report something to the police, but before he gets the chance, something unnatural happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry; I had this idea at 11 at night and had to write it down.

He had been a witness. Of all people, why him? Mondo could have prevented this if he’d gone out there with the Crazy Diamonds instead of staying home and studying--it was so odd how he was caught up in so much crime and drama, yet he still had to do mundane things like studying for finals--he could have tagged along to make sure it ended at property damage and not murder, but now...

Mondo had a choice to make: sentence his best friends to prison and destroy all of Daiya’s work, or make sure Ishimaru--the one person who’d ever known everything about him and still loved him--was shut up permanently. It seemed the others didn’t trust him to make the choice, though.

“Hey, don’t get mad, it was a necessary precaution, you know? He’s not the kind of person who’d stay quiet; even when we did some convincing ‘e--”

“Convincing? What the hell did you do to him?” Mondo looked about ready to punch that piece of shit in the face, but it would only create more problems. _Self control, that’s another thing he taught me._

“Oh, well, um, you see, he wasn’t too happy with us but we were already by the warehouse and we, ah, tied him to one of the poles and, did some, uh--”

“We just did the old-fashioned knife to the throat and a threat, okay? He started cryin’ but he also started yellin’ ‘bout informing the authorities and shit like that, and well, we couldn’t have that so I, you know, punched him in the face but forgot that the guy was still there with the knife and his arm moved and accidentally cut him in the throat? Yeah, it was an accident, I swear!”

“Bullshit!” Mondo slammed a fist on the table. “That is physically fuckin’ impossible!”

“Well, uh, yeah, it actually ha-happened like, we kept hittin’ him in the face until he shut up, but he wouldn’t shut up, so we slit his throat! Perfect, um, sense, right? Haha...”

Mondo stormed out of the room before he killed someone. The gang was in deep, deep shit now. They hadn’t committed a murder, ever; they’d always limited their activities to property damage and sometimes intimidation, never actually killing someone. Of course, the person they killed was a politician who didn’t give a rat’s ass about people who had less than a million dollars to their name ((AN: don’t worry it’s not Togami, he doesn’t give a rat’s ass about people who have less than a billion dollars to their name, silly)) and it was technically justified, but Mondo was sorely tempted to turn the motherfuckers in. _I trusted them, god dammit! I told them to just wreck and paint up his house but they were drunk and fucking murdered the man!_

The gang leader thought for a moment. He hadn’t committed any new crimes since that time he was in jail for three months a few years back; maybe he could ask that Naegi kid to help; he knew the law like the back of his hand. But first thing’s first. How did they dispose of the body?

They had dumped Ishimaru in the fucking river, which meant they couldn’t get it back. Mondo lost it and slapped a man in the face, then marched to his bike and went about twenty over the speed limit back home. He couldn’t sleep, of course, and lay in his bed tossing and turning until the sun came up.

In that time, Mondo reached a decision. As the sunrise lit up the sky, Mondo got up, got dressed, and looked at himself in the bathroom mirror.

“I... I am not going to allow this. For once... For _once_ in my life, I am going to report something to the cops. Everything is going to be okay, and the fuckers who killed Kiyotaka are gonna be stuck in prison for the rest of their lives.”

As he searched his coat pocket for the business card Naegi had given him--Mondo couldn’t remember numbers to save his life--he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Mondo looked up, and nearly fainted.

In the mirror he saw a pale figure. So pale, like freshly fallen snow. Its--his--eyes were large, wet, and the most beautiful shade of red Mondo had ever seen in his life. He turned around.

Ishimaru was there, with a gaping neck wound that had long since stopped bleeding, standing right next to him. On instinct, Mondo reached out a hand to touch the apparition’s face, to see if he was real. His fingers met ice-cold skin, and Ishimaru looked confused, opening his mouth for a moment. For a second, all was still, but then Ishimaru remembered breathing was necessary for speech.

“I... Aniki, what happened? And why... why am I dead?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More characters. (One, to be specific.)

“...Aaa!” Mondo cried out, and fell back onto the bathroom counter. _Whatthefuckwhatthefuckwhatthefuckwhatthefuck_

“Is something wrong? I apologize! I didn’t mean to startle you, Aniki, I--oh. right.” Ishimaru put a marble-white hand to his neck. “Is this bothering you? I’m sorry; I’ll go find some bandages or something to cover it--”

“Th--that’s not it. I’m sorry, it’s just... What the fuck?” Mondo got up, staring at his un-deceased boyfriend. “How in the world did you survive that?”

“Aniki...” Ishimaru came a little closer, placing his hands on Mondo’s shoulders. “I told you already, I’m dead. My memories are a little foggy for some reason, but... I know for sure that I died.” Mondo’s eyes widened.

“You’re not... You’re not going to try to eat me or anything, are you?”

Ishimaru smiled a little. “No; that would be ridiculous, not to mention illegal. If I do have to end up eating a person, it will not be you...” Ishimaru wrapped his arms around Mondo’s waist, laying his head on his shoulder. “You’re warm...”

“Well, that’s a side effect of being alive, haha...” Mondo felt tears drop onto his arm. “Shit, I’m sorry, I shouldn't have said that.”

“Don’t...don’t worry. It’s just that--” Ishimaru separated from Mondo to hold his head in his hands, “This makes no sense! It’s not physically possible to be alive when you’re dead! I don’t even remember how I died in the first place...”

“Wait, you don’t remember how you died?”

“No.”

“Well... Shit, we should sit down or something, this isn’t gonna be an easy thing to say.”

\---

The week before final exams, that kid got even weirder. (Not that he had a right to say anything about anyone being weird.) He never ate, and he was a lot more pale than usual. He wore heavy bandages around his neck--he’d heard people whisper that some of the members of the Crazy Diamonds tried to kill him--and he didn’t even seem to breathe. On the bright side, Ishimaru didn’t seem to care about hall monitoring; Gundam had been accosted by him in the hall countless times for having animals in the school, even though the teachers had seen his Four Dark Gods of Destruction and didn’t seem to care.

Gundam didn’t expect to get a message from Oowada about him, though.

To:[4darkgodsrise@cthulumail.com](mailto:4darkgodsrise@cthulumail.com)

From: [omondo831@gmail.com](mailto:omondo831@gmail.com)

Subject: Yo

There’s something Ishimaru needs your help with. We’ve heard you’re into the occult and stuff, and although I don’t know how much of that is complete and utter bullshit there’s no way I’m going to ask Hagakure about it. Anyway, after school tomorrow come meet us at that weird bookstore by the grocery store, got it?

 

To: [omondo831@gmail.com](mailto:omondo831@gmail.com)

From: [4darkgodsrise@cthulumail.com](mailto:4darkgodsrise@cthulumail.com)

Subject: Re: Yo

M̺̬̩̦̬͕ͩͬ̃O̥͓̣̣͈̞̒͛͊͋ͯͭͥͭR̞̜̳̫͍̼̰͖̙ͨ̋ͬ̾́T̺͍̫̭̪͎͕ͪͮ̇̅Ǎ̜͓̙̯̝̟̏ͧ͗͗̿̊̓̎Ḷ̝͕̱̽͒̀͆,̩͕̪̜͚͕̓ͭͯ͌ͪ̏ ̺͚̖̽̿̓͒ͧ̐͐Ȋ͔̪͙̩̐̎ ̪̖̥̫͛̓͒͌͆̒ͅC̥̣͌͂̓ͣ͂̿̇̈̓O̗̠͓͇̭̳̱̾̓Ù̦̟̺̯͕̝́ͣ̓̉̅L̥̻͒D̮̭̲͔̼̮̩͓̈͒ͤ̏͑ͫ ͕͓͉̭̾ͫͥ͂S͎̮͔̱̤̞̯̪̱͊͂͆M͈̩̟̝ͨ̑̅ͯ̀Ĩ͓̹͕̪̓T̠̺̺͈̍̋̽͂̈ͩ̍Ė̙̺̫̳̠̭̗̌͗̒̌̔̀̚ ̜̥̗̯͚̝͉ͩ̅ͣ̊Y͓͇̳̫ͤ͆O͓͉͌ͭ̓̎ͅṶ̟̩͍̫̜͈̄ͅ ̼̻̗̪̻̹͕͉ͫ͋̌̿W̞̲̥̪̜̗̼ͬ̾̌ͬ̒ͬͅI̬͎͚̱̣͌̋̇T̗̖̺͓̘ͮͦ̔͛̆H̙̪ͯ ͇͔ͪ̔̆͑̾̎T̫̖̿̄Ḣ̞̫̟̰͓͂ͯ̽̽ͩ̅͌Ê̠̱̟̩̱̭̤͋ͫͧ̓ͅ ̜̞͌̒ͨ̓ͣ̅̓P̬̪̱͛̿O͚̯̪̭̯̬ͣ̄ͥͯ͒W̜̤͙̥̥̹͕ͪ͌ͤ̿̅̓̓ͨ̚E̺̬̲͔̟͚͑͑ͭR͎̝͐̅ ͉̪̳͒̿O͙̟͋͋͂͒̔̒̚F̭͉̈́̉ͬ̀ ̤̣̹̊̈́͊͛̅͗T̞͉̦͎͉̄̋̿H͎̬̮̜͕̤̀͑̇̎̀̍E̮͈͈̯̣̲̱̥ͫ̔ͬͪͭͣ ̗̳͎̯̺̑̐̽͊͐̒ͬF̲̜̠͓̻ͪ͑̈ͬ̈́ͅO̥ͤ͂͗̆̐ͩͫͪ̓Ṷ̭̭̪̯͎͆͌̂R̰̣̊͗̋ͥ͊ͯ͂ ̟̤̋̓ͣ̈́̎ͩD̫̙̪̜̲̘̝̱̋́̆ͨȂ͇͓̲̮̤͚͎̰̇̐Ȓ̼K̺̣͙͉̝̩̻͎̳ͯ͌̿̎ͪͭ̓̌ͨ ̭̱̽̑G̮͓̼̥ͥ͛O̖̬̯͙̱͚̱͇ͬ̋̆D̗͎͓̝́͐ͩ̍͒Ș̑̎͆̽̾ ̯̣̱̦̜̺͖̜̒ͣ̇̑̌̉O̖̩̘̎ͯ̾̌̈́ͮͬͅF̟̮͈̪͐ͭ̃̈́͛̓͒ ̼̠̫͔̑͛D͍̠͕̺͍̱͙ͯͪ̉ͅE͙̯̺̿̂̆ͩͭ͛͌ͤS̭͓͔̖͛ͥ̿́̿T̼̖̠̬̭̮̠̥̄ͬͤ̓̆R͔̙̪̝͕̳̭̮̄̅̉Ṷ̭͎̣͗̎̋͛̑C̞̪̫̦͗̌T͈͉͓̱͊I̪͆ͧ͋O̹̫̩̗̜̥̭ͤ̏ͪ̈́ͯ̓ͨ̓N̳͎͚̻̬̽̒ͮ͊̓̾̓ ̥̓̓̓ͬ̏W̝̯͎̜̖͇̗̮͈͛ͫ̔͛ͭ̑̋ͤI͉͔̻̖̒ͮͅT̜͍͙͛̓̆̇ͤ̐H̬ͬ̔̒͗̓̇ ̰̻͑ͧA̦͖͈͇͚̦̲̟͓̾͗ ̱̝̞̄̂ͮF̥̈́̄̇Ḷ͈ͭ̒ͬ̃̊̓I̝̱̦͇̾ͥ̅̃̈́ͅĈ̝̫͙̑ͮ̄ͥ̉K̼͙͕͓̩̱̭̭̈́ͤ ̰̥̼̥̲͖̫̑̔͒̆̚O͎͕̝̠̘̟̭̿̏̾ͥ̑̀F̜̫̙̾ͥ̃̎ͭ ̠̘̥̩̻̝̳͒̎̎̒̈̐͊̾M̘̫̗̬̲̲̤͋͑̄̑̽̈̚Ỹ̪̫̼̆́̚ ̹̤̲͈̠̓̆F͍̞̻̯̟̜͑̈̔͆ͨ̒Ị̝͙͎͕̅͗̀ͬN̠̪̼̙͉͒́̒G̘̫͔͕̜͓̺ͥͅĔ͍̻̫͊R̲̩ͫͩͫ̄ ̤̟̩̰̬̫̦̏ͨ͋́͌F͓͓̼͍͖͛ͧͮ͋͌̓ͦ̚O̟͙̪̗̜̻͑̿͑ͪͦ̀̆̚R̤͓̩͖̍͐ ͓̙̺͍̼̟̥̞̈́̃ͅB̘̺ͮ̄̾͐͗Ȇ̱͍̙̪̘̺I̗̱͍ͧͥͦͯ̅ͥN̬͈̤̪̫̫̻̬̞̎ͨͩ̉͛̽̃ͯG͖͇͕̈̾̄͂̓͂̃ ̼̜ͪͮ̚̚S̤̳͔̬̲ͤO̩ͤ̍͌ͩ̑ ͚̝̮̬̝̂P̝̜̟̭̰̔̏̍ͬR͖̯̞̼̝ͦͫ͛̔̉̆E͇͙̻͖̝̖̦ͩ͗ͅS̻̫̼̮͍ͦ̓ͮ͒ͬ͆̓ͅU̼̬͇̯͈͓͉̒̈̚M͎̖̲̦ͦ̅P̺̥̹̳̼̞̖ͩ̽̆̀T̼͇̙̏ͮU̙͎͉͇͑O̬̹̽̆͆̀̀̑ͬͅU̱̗̲̠̺̒ͮͥͭ͛S͉̝͎̊̐ͫ̽̾.͈͔̭̤̲̈́̈̌͐̓ ̰̘̼̀̾̋ͬ͊͆̚  
̫̳̯̫̳̻̼͚ͮ̑ͬ̅͛̓̉͂H̗͉͎̗̰̣̻̣̋͊O̺̭̼̗̰ͨͥͤ́̊́W̜̝͈̗̒̒̈́ͦͭ͐̓̽ͅE̻͎̯̖̺̤͈͙͂ͧ̀̿V̺̗̮͈̖͐̏ͤͪͫ̚E͚̹̦̖̠̖̯̐ͬ̓͋ͫ͆R͖̞͚͋̿,͓ͨ͆ͧͅ ̺̠͖͎ͮ̾ͭ̇ͯͣ̽Ỉ̝͎͚̮͉̤̗͍̞̽͊̐ ̻͍̤͆̊̐̌̊A͔̬̲̖̬̫͖͊̽͆̓̐ͦͥ̽M͓̥̰͕̆̓̃ͯͤ̊ ̮͈̟̠̇̉F̰̯̜̯͚̅ͧ͒ͣ̒̀E̼̥̥ͧ͌ͮẺ̱̳̙ͩͧ͋ͫͤL̺̥͇̪͊͆ͥ͆̀̔̀̚ͅI͇̬̲̫̮͓̻̘ͯ̓ͩͨͅN̰̩͕̣̿ͤ͛̿ͥͅG̼̳̫̰̦͚͗ ͔̼̺̃P̫̮͖̗͖̗͑͊ͩA͓̥̻͍̜̤͈̱͍̐͋ͩR̳̯̤̹̬̞̹͋̏ͥ̃͑͆̉̔T̙ͦ͊̄̅̃̋̃͛I͇͎̣̫̽ͪ͋ͪͥ̔C̝̳̥͖̹͉̏͗̓̓͒̔ͦ̑̍U̱̟ͩ̇̉ͥ͐ͭ͗͋̓L̫̱͙̻̞̫̋̿̈ͬͧ͑ͧĀ̠̦̱͔̽̿̍̏̅͛Ṙ̳̼͕̬̞̝͔͔̾͆͑ͨͦͅḺ̲͈̗̬͛ͪͬ̒̋̚Ỹ͖̩̲̤̬̦ͣ̊̃ͨ ̥̩̙̜̲̼̙̝̃͛ͦ̎̌̅ͮ̚M̻̹ͥ͋̅̽̌͊E͚̮̓̈́̐ͣͣͦ̿Ṙ̥͓̮͚̒ͅC͈̭̮̻͙̣̮ͨ̀̂ͅÍ̱̰̠̻̮̄F̠͉̫̿͂U͙̲̖̥̗̹̓̏͗ͩͫ̅ͅL̩͓͚̈́ͮ ͉̻̮̝̬̼̹͊̔ͣO͚̥̯̓̉N̪̜̏͗ͪͯͅ ̼̻̻̺͚͚̿ͥ̓̿̉̚T̹͖̬̱͈̊ͣH̤ͯ́ͫͥ̔̿̑̇ͪI̘̘͓̋̐ͤ̾Ś͓͚̤̦͇̝̅̂͊́̏ͩͬ ̞̘̫͎̬̼̥ͯͥ̍̔̌̑D̪̮̲̜̘ͥ̐͋͋̓ͣͮͦA̳͌͒͐̋̄R͈̞̤͋͋̓ͦK̖̣̝̞̺͒ͨͦͦ̽̋ͅ ̫ͦ̐ͧ̑̈ͫ̿̉̊Ń͈̲̭̣͕̞̈́̿́ͮ̐I̮̝͗ͫͨG̗̭̱͍͕̻̿ͧH̩͔̲̟͇͎̟̮̀ͨ̈̽̅̊ͩT͙̪̲͉͕͔̀,͚̱̲̻͉̲͕̄͋ͭ̽̐ͩͣ ͉̤̙̲̭̱̭ͧ̽̂͐̉S̟̜̼͈̙̓̅̉ͭͫ͛ͨ̚O̳̱ͦͪ ̮̼̜̘̘̳͒ͭ͒I̟̦̖̦̱̭̺̩̦͐̽ͩ̎̏̚ ̣̦̭̝̩̲̭͒͋̔͂W̜̿̓I̫͈̯̥̩̪ͤ̓̒̇̽L͈̤̙̣͚̯͇͐͛̿̓ͯ̆͗ͤL̙͉ͥͬ̑̀̀ ̠͙͇̩̻̯́Ċ̘͇̞̯̤͖̎O̺̺̣͙̻̼̩ͨ̌͌̄N̦̘̟͖͙ͭͪ́͊̍̎͋S̲͉͔̲̅ͥͩ͒ͦỊ͓̘̩̹͕̙̦̓͌͗̔D̟̯̰̫͎͛͊͋͗̎E̦͎̯̋̈́͌̑ͩ̋ͣ̽Ŕ̪̙̜̩̫͎̥̺ͥͫ ̲͖̝̮͍̹̒͛͋ͯY̜̗͖̬̲̣̬ͪ̄̒̓̉ͮO̥̺͔̒ͧ͗̑̔̓͂Ú̞̺̠̬̋̆͊̅̎Ṙ̮͇̦̰̪͔̯̈́ ̮̓ͨ͆͌P̬͚̠̰̓̐͋ͮ̀ͯͩR̬̐ͫO̹̳̙̝̘̲ͧ͌̔P͇͔̼̜͚̩̈́͒̂̌ͤ̑̆ͅỖ̪͖̜̫͕̱̤ͪ͒ͦ̆͆ͪͦS͓̯̫̩̣̣͚͎̅̑̄I̟͓̜͍͓͋͐̌ͦͤT̯̥̗̼̠̺̗̰̂̈̄ͩ̐ͣ̿̓I̤̩ͦ̒̓O͙̜͕̜̹̰͍̅̋̊N̩͈̋̿ͪͫ̚.̠͍̟͖̉̊̑̍͒̋̄̚

 

To: [4darkgodsrise@cthulumail.com](mailto:4darkgodsrise@cthulumail.com)

From: [omondo831@gmail.com](mailto:omondo831@gmail.com)

Subject: Re: Yo

Um, I’m sure you were saying something legible in there but I can’t really read the text? Send it again without the weird shit, please.

 

To: [omondo831@gmail.com](mailto:omondo831@gmail.com)

From: [4darkgodsrise@cthulumail.com](mailto:4darkgodsrise@cthulumail.com)

Subject: Re: Yo

...Oh. My apologies; of course mortals cannot understand the language of my people. The text of the gods said I have deigned to come to this intriguing meetup.


End file.
